BSSB
by darklights-in-the-moonlight
Summary: When you find someone you mirror, you find it's nice that they know how to fix you, and you them. Then you start to care. For Buffy and Sirius, it's been much more, so much faster. And then comes fate. Lemony Scented only. I promise.
1. AC sucks, DC blows, and Buffy thieves

Chapter One – AC Sucks, DC Blows, and Buffy Thieves

There was something about room conditioning that bothered her. Buffy had been sitting in library, idly passing by her free time, for a total of two hours, and it had become even more obvious to her that she had to get _out_. After Sunnydale had gone down into the earth, she'd looked forward to having a life at least _changed_, if not new, but things never seemed to work out for her. Cleveland had been new, of course, and there had been multitudes of new people to meet. Buffy had been needed for something other than extreme carnage for the first time in awhile, and it had seemed nice. Calm. _Boring._

Two months after they'd started the academy, at the end of a self-defense/offensive training class right before the weekend, Buffy was staying after hours for a work out. Faith had blown off for a fancy dinner date with Robin (and how weird was _that_?), so she'd opened her locker in search of her gloves. They were right there, hanging on the hook like always. _Like always._ Suddenly she was wondering if it was all _like always_. If nothing had _really_ changed, but rather just moved to another hellmouth. And then, there had been the same irresistible urge to _get out_.

Now, half a year later, she was sitting in a library in London, purposefully reading a spell book upside-down, and trying to hold back her wish to kill the damned AC unit, wherever the hell it was.

It wasn't that it was too cold, or too anything. It just wasn't _right_; in the wind, there was movement, and opportunity, and you could _feel_ it. But this- this felt like she was waiting all the time; like the air itself was holding her in place, and there was nothing she could do about it. Powerless to her own lack of a life.

Buffy flipped the book closed, and started towards the exit. Then stopped. 'frack.' Putting the book between her knees, she searched her pockets, and then bent to check her tennies. 'fuck'

Tentatively, she walked up to the desk. The librarian/checkout girl was talking on the phone to someone, giggling like a schoolgirl every few seconds. "Um, excuse me." The girl stops talking for a second, deliberates for a millisecond, and then participates in two conversations. "Did you need anything?"

"Yes, I." Feeling someone behind, Buffy looks over her shoulder to make sure it wasn't an axe murdering psycho (or Kennedy), and stops at the sight of the hot and scruffy male smiling at her, and spins back around quick as ball lightning. She tries to ignore the subtle smell of nature that he'd brought with him. Shaking her head slightly, she continues, "I'm really sorry, but I think I forgot my card. Could y-"

"Lost and Found's on the first floor." The girl says, and starts to go back to the phone.

A leather-clad arm instantly grabs it from her, flipping it closed, and the rest of the man follows, leaning close (that _smell_) so that Buffy's lips were barely a centimeter from his cheek. "You shouldn't interrupt people." Dear fuck, his voice was just as sexy; deep and rough, like he he'd yelled a lot as a teen, and when she turned, Buffy could feel his chiseled jaw move against hers.

Taking her cue (and praying for composure), Buffy continued, "sorry, I-" This time _he_ interrupted, "you don't have anything to apologize for." Raising her right eyebrow (the left never came up on it's own without her looking crazy as hell) even though there was no way he'd see it, Buffy retorted, "I thought you weren't supposed to interrupt people?" "No, not me, _her_. Pronouns can be difficult, can't they?"

He was still facing the library girl, and she could feel his smirk hard against her own. 'Who knew a smirk could do it for me?' "Now, I think what she was going to ask is if you could check out her book anyways." Smirk disappearing, Buffy nodded, and started to lean forward, but was held back by his right arm coming across her hips and tummy.

The girl had been simmering during all of this, and cut off whatever reaction Buffy could have had. "No, you can't, now _GIVE ME BACK MY-_" The body, which Buffy could feel was _built_, shifted to hold it above their heads, as the library girl reached for it, and Buffy instinctively leaned back to watch the sudden movement. 'oh!'

Out of the corner of her eyes, Buffy could see him falter for a second too, but it didn't matter because she could _feel_ him falter. More importantly, she could feel _him_. She'd been expecting his hard chest, but somehow she hadn't taking into account the other… bit. It was definitely _hard_.

Somehow, though _this_ didn't quite surprise Buffy, he continued to keep the phone out of the girl's reach. "I, uh, I come her nearly every day, so couldn't you just enter the numbers if I told them to you?" Looking frantic, the girl replied, "I can't; I don't have the password since I'm only a temp."

Despite the number of surprises dropped on her (or rather around her), Buffy had actually been enjoying whatever this was, but she really needed the book for Willow. They hadn't quite gotten around to replacing the libraries lost in the last year of Sunnydale, and Willow had said it was important. "Couldn't you find someone who could", Buffy asked, but she was thinking a completely different route. Because, while she didn't want to be out of these arms, she also really didn't want to be standing inside, pleading for a book.

'I bet it hasn't been checked out in years; besides, it could be dangerous. Right?'

She wanted to _do_ something.

The girl pointed to the phone right as Buffy twisted to look at the guy. With her eyebrows raised, and a smile that couldn't be mistaken in any way on her face, she was surprised the girl didn't call security right then. He looked into Buffy's eyes, his shaggy dark hair falling in front his eyes, and matched her smile. A cell phone thudded onto the carpeted floor in the distance, but they were already far gone by then.

Buffy couldn't stop laughing. Neither could her companion. They had scared off the bum previously occupying the alley, and were now alone, laughing their asses off. A thought struck her. "Did- ha, mmph – did _you _have a card?" He stopped, stricken, and sat back where thought there was a box. Now she _really_ couldn't stop. "We just stole a musty old book from a _library_, and you had your card!", she hooted, and then had to lie down on her stomach beside him, because really, what the fuck!?

After they finally calmed down, he looked over and said, "I'm Sirius." "Finally! I thought we'd never stop; I think that was more exhausting than the run." He started laughing again, even harder. Buffy leaned to hit him lightly on his chest, "Don't start again on me; I need to eat at some point!" He quieted, and said, "sorry, it's just; _I'm_ Sirius."

Buffy would later claim oxygen deprivation as an excuse. "Right, and I'm hungry! So why don't I call you Serious, if you'll call me Hungry, all right?" A snort was her only response. "What?" She lay back again, turning her head to look him in the eye that was visible. "You don't understand; I. Am. Sirius." Buffy cocked her right eyebrow and replied, "Yes, well then; You. Are. Mistaken." Another snort was heard, and he had begun to tremble.

Moving away slightly, Buffy reiterated, "WHAT!?" Purposefully breathing in and out to calm himself, he turned to look her right in the eyes and deadpanned. "Nothing Hungry."

Hey Everybody!!

I hope you like my story, and don't hold resentment over my other one! (I will finish it. – Someday) And don't worry, I have a plan for this couple, I mean; who doesn't! Keep on reading, and please please _please_ review, cuz I'm a 'lil low on self-confidence. Or at least when it comes to my creations.


	2. A fast move, or Buffy gets her wish

Chapter Two – A Fast Move, or Buffy Gets Her Wish

"So Hungry, you mentioned being hungry?"

Buffy groaned, and rolled onto her side, glaring at Sirius. "Very funny. Now stop." Sirius widened his eyed comically and stuck out his lower lip, "But it's just your name, isn't it?" Rolling farther, Buffy made a half-hearted attempt at slapping _some_ part of him, and suddenly had two hundred pounds of man leaning on her. No, wait, she was on top of _him_. "Hey now, I offer you free food and you respond with violence?" She raised her eyes. "Free?" Sirius nodded. "As a bird." Buffy smiled, "Well that changes everything! I'm remorseful and sorry!" Sirius' smile could've blinded her, if she hadn't been feeling just as happy as he.

The free food had turned into her _cooking_ him free food. And even though Sirius seemed glad at how things turned out, it had been as a result of Buffy. They'd spent an hour searching for his motorcycle around the park (though she was pretty sure it would've taken longer without his kinda-discreet location spell muttered the third time 'round), and then taken awhile just browsing different places to eat. Half a tank of gas later they'd settled on a small bar, but she'd freaked.

Buffy had looked into the dark room and saw people that _didn't_ do anything. They just kept on doing the same thing over and over again, day after day. She could barely move, which was probably good, because she had had one hell of an urge to go out and slay something. Sirius would've been _really_ freaked at that.

The second she'd offered to cook, Sirius had lit up, and dragged her to a store, picking out enough to feed an army, and grabbing whatever she even glanced at, and grabbed a taxi to his flat. She didn't think he'd forgotten the bike either, and that intimidated her; she could barely light a candle, much less shrink a hundred pounds of torque and metal to fit in her pocket.

"Hey, how's it going?" Buffy turned to see Sirius right behind, smiling shyly but intensely curious. Laughing slightly, she replied," Good, I've got the cake in the oven, and noodles on the stove." He nodded, still peering at the counter, only now his shyness was regarded to the basil. "Did you want to help?" Flashing his teeth, Sirius smoothly moved to stand hip to hip with her, and started rinsing the object of his affection. "If you insist!" He chirped.

Smiling, Buffy dried off the basil and started to pull it apart. "I can do that too!" Turning again, she was met with Sirius' face only inches away, eagerly looking at what was most definitely his one true love. Buffy raised her eyes; "Sirius, didn't you _want_ me to cook?" He then blanched, and moved back, "I just, well- you saw what I had in my fridge, right?" An idea starting to form in her head (there'd been a full stock of moldy takeout boxes), Buffy nodded, and carefully took a step forward. "Well, see, I'm kind of useless, and I figured…" Sirius looked down, fiddling with his hands. "Learning." Buffy said suddenly. Looking up, Sirius asked, "What?"

Putting down the towel she was holding, Buffy moved closer to Sirius again, "Even if you know everything, you'll still have something else to learn, Sirius. You're not useless. For example, you're a whiz at magic, and I-", Sirius jumped at the reference to magic, and Buffy resisted making a crack about how obvious it had been. "-and I can barely float a pencil." He was smiling now, just like he had in the alley. "What?" Shaking his head, Sirius replied, "What?! You're a witch! Why didn't you tell me before?" 'oh.' "Well, it's not like magic users are all that well liked, and like I said; I can barely float a pencil, I'm hardly a witch."

Sirius eyebrows had quirked at 'magic users' and then his whole face exuded confusion by the end. The timer beeped, and Buffy moved to retrieve her towel and take out the sheet cake, shuffling around Sirius the entire time. Moving to grab the icing, she was stopped the second time that day by an arm wrapped around her. This was actually the first time since the library (and the alley), that he'd done more than hold her hand. It was if the second she'd become someone he knew, he'd gone shy as hell on her. "Hogwarts." 'Huh?' "Well, as non-sequiters go, that's an ace." Sirius looked extremely, well, serious now, but shook his head, and loosened his grip. "I'll get the icing, you might wanna check on the sauce."

"Will, chill!" Sirius sat on the floor with Buffy nestled in his lap, torn between absolute happiness and awkward sympathy. The happiness was winning. On the other side of the phone, Willow continued to yell at and berate Buffy. "Yes, I'll be ba-" Sirius looked up at the pause, and met Buffy's eyes looking at him. Buffy bit her lip, and looked terrified. Sirius gently took the cell from Buffy's hands, "Just a second Willow." Multiple expletives, as well as a few angry queries, were dimly heard. "Buffy? Are you okay?" Buffy tried to grin, but her bloody lip was in the way. Telling himself it was to save her lip from stitches (which, while a good point, definitely wasn't the reason), Sirius leaned forward and gently kissed her.

Buffy leaned into the kiss, releasing her lip in the process. Pulling back once he'd rescued her lip for the moment, Sirius tried again. "Buffy?" Buffy smiled wryly and replied softly "I guess I should be going, huh?" Sirius wasn't about to let that happen. Even without her being what was apparently the only witch to reach adulthood without formal training and still manage purposeful magic, she was also the first person he felt he could trust. And she had one hell of a body to boot. "Nope."

She quirked her right eyebrow (it really was cute that she always used the one, and Sirius wondered how she kept track) but Buffy mostly looked hopeful and in need of help. "You're staying with me." She smiled, but shook her head. "That's really sweet Sirius, but I couldn't." Smiling and determined, Sirius eloquently replied, "Sure ya can." But Buffy still didn't look sure, "I have to go back eventually." She glanced at the phone as she said this, and lowered her voice. Sirius smiled even wider, already prepared for this. "No you don't." Whipping back to face him, Buffy's eyes were wide and her mouth had made this cute little 'o' of surprise. He continued, "You've seen the place; it could do with a feminine touch, besides; we've already committed a crime together, why not live together." Cue puppy dog face.

Still looking unsure, but mostly just surprised, Buffy started to fiddle with Sirius' shirt. He was sure that that was why he did what he did. "Willow, I'm officially informing you that Buffy isn't coming back, so; Buffy's not coming back tonight. She can pick up her stuff tomorrow." He added a cheerful goodbye, all while holding it out of Buffy's reach, and then efficiently hung up.

Sirius handed Buffy's phone back to her, trying to hide his smile at least a little. "I hope you don't mind sharing a toothbrush for tonight."

"It's so cute!" Sirius was pretty sure James and Remus and just about anybody who ever knew would stop gape for an hour or two after hearing say such a thing (though he did tend to be a little sporadic). Buffy just continued to glare. "What?!" He almost stopped at what he was pretty sure was a growl, but he was Sirius, so he just answered, "It's our first fight!" Buffy's right eyebrow came up again (and Sirius was pretty sure he was going to develop a fetish or something for that) and she stepped threateningly toward him. Sensing she wasn't getting the joke, Sirius got serious. "Look, I know it's a big thing, but you looked so freaked out; like you _really_ didn't ever want to go back there again, and we do get along, don't we?"

At this point, after having to say it all out loud, Sirius felt that it wasn't quite up to snuff, but Buffy was looking less feral, so it couldn't all be bad. "Yes, we get along Sirius. We _definitely_ get along; but living together's a bit different." Sirius nodded, still determined despite (and partially because) his mistake, "I promise I won't make you feel like you did then." Buffy visibly softened at this. "And I promise to not do something like that without your permission again." Looking much much more approachable now, she nodded once more. "Plus you can have the bed!"

'Did I just say that?' Buffy looked impressed though, and now that the idea had come up, taking it slow sounded a lot better than fucking it all up twice in one night to Sirius.

Standing in Sirius' sparse bathroom, Buffy stared at her reflection. 'what the hell have I gotten myself into?' She could always blame it on Sirius, but if she was honest, she had wanted to say yes the second he'd brought up the subject. That and cuss out Willow. Things had not only been boring (and driving her crazy) for the past few weeks, but also tough as hell. Sure, not everybody had been as aggressive as the redhead, but she hadn't felt as though she had a friend in the world until today. Smiling, Buffy slowly pulled off her top and dropped it on the floor. Walking over to the shower she turned the knob for hot water, and sat on the toilet seat to untie her boots.

After Sunnydale was gone, and they were all situated in Cleveland, she hadn't expected an apology from everyone after throwing her out of the house, but she also hadn't remembered what they'd said that night. Apparently their words held true, or at least their opinions. Of course, it hadn't started out mean, just awkward. Willow had been the worst; she had been on top of everything, but she'd still felt that Buffy was the only person in the room. So when all Willow had had went 'poof', she went 'boom'. Xander had to be on his best friend's side, and he'd always felt like the sidekick anyways. Kennedy was Willow's girlfriend, so the same went for her.

Then there was Dawn, who was her sister, and sisters always seemed to be that way. Except there'd need to be more insults on Buffy's side, and less running away and moving to California from Dawn. And there was no way Robin would even think of her as an okay person, much less an ally. On top of that, with everyone else in the gang choosing her, Faith still felt some kind of democratic responsibility (like the theory, not the practice). And Giles, well… she didn't want to think about that after this good of a day.

Slowly, it'd gotten to where they resented her for not breaking under what she liked to think of as 'the Buffy Ban' (it'd be catchy if it wasn't depressing). That was half the reason she felt like running, and a major part of why she came to London.

Finished with her boots, Buffy tested the water. "Son of a fica!" Some shuffling and a lot of running could be hear throughout the empty flat. "There isn't an owl at the window, is there?" Buffy wondered if Sirius had some kind of charm just for people to be confused around him. Either that or a seriously defective charm for causing awe. "Uh, no." Her slayer hearing picked up a sigh of relief on the other side of the door. "So what's wrong?" And then the door opened.

Ooh, so sparkly! And colored in frustration! (that is, like, sooo rare.)

Here comes chapter nombre dos, and there it went. So I hope you got to know it real well, because (insert expletive or otherwise suitably dramatic word), I love a good Cockney everything-is-connected-but-not-revealed-till-the-end story (watch some of Jason Statham's; you'll understand.)

So, I _DO_ hope you liked it, and please send ideas if you have any, any send reviews either way! XD Good Night Y'all, and don't forget to corral the plot bunnies before settling in for a nice Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad, Prosperos, ano y felicidad

I wanna wish you a merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a merry Christmas, from the bottom of my hea-art

Reviews make nice stocking stuffers!


	3. Buffy feigns surprise

Chapter Three – Buffy Feigns Surprise

Sirius seriously prided himself on his ability to stroll. He strolled into a store, he strolled out of a store; even during his school years, he strolled about (except when he was being an ass, because unfortunately, that was what teens tended to do). However, Sirius didn't thank his lucky planets for his strolling abilities when he strolled in to rescue his maiden from the broken water heater. This may have had something to do with the screaming. That or the embarrassment he thought he'd left behind at puberty.

He was definitely taking the couch. (Which was kind of ironic since the fact that it bad for him to see her half naked pretty much covered that already)

"Buffy?" Sirius brought up his hand to knock, but then stuffed it in his pocket when he remembered the lack of a lock would mean it'd just open again. 'Why didn't I realize this after two weeks of living here?' Probably the same reason he hadn't bought any furniture other than a bed and a couch, or any groceries until tonight, or moved his books from the old house. Which meant that if he had done all of that, he wouldn't have needed to go to the library for entertainment, and wouldn't have met her, and definitely wouldn't have needlessly stolen a book with her. So it was all good after all.

Buffy's head peeked out and around the door. "Oh! You didn't _knock_! So I was _surprised_!" 'Huh? She wasn't…oh.' Sirius smiled a little too brightly, "I thought you might need something to wear." He nervously held up silk boxers and ratty tee. Buffy smiled. "Well, thanks Sirius, but I don't think your boxers will fit mean." Instantly, Sirius turned as red as his skin tone would allow; oh how he hated his mind at the moment. At first Buffy looked confused, then she looked elsewhere. Then she, too, turned as red as was possible for her. "Well," Sirius squeaked out, "I thought so t- I mean they've got elastic, and they were the smallest I have." Buffy's mind seemed to still be in the gutter, because her eyes widened to max, and her mouth was making that cute little 'o' again, which really wasn't helping right now.

Sirius shuffled to the couch and busily fluffed his jacket in preparation for a pillow. "Sirius?" Turning around, Sirius decided bed could wait until after a _cold_ shower. "Hnngh?" Buffy was staring at the couch, then at Sirius, and then towards the bedroom. 'please don't let her be thinking what I think she's thinking.' He was sure that God hated him, at least for tonight, if he was hoping against all hope that- "You have a blanket, right?" Playing dumb, Sirius replied, "Yep, it's still in there, a little rumpled though, and I-" She was now _very_ close to him considering she was also _very_ wet, and clad with a _very_ thin towel. "Sirius, I can't let you stay on the couch; we'll just share the bed." He held back a grimace, sure that it was written in the rule book of things not to grimace at if involves your crush. "Of you can, I mean, you're my…" 'oh. there went that excuse' "Exactly." Buffy nodded with a determined face, and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the bedroom.

"Just a second, I need a c- a shower!" Buffy kept on dragging. "The heater's broken, remember? Besides, it's late, and we need sleep." She'd reached the bedroom now, and shoved Sirius in ('boy, I need to ask her what gym she goes to'). Sirius stood, trapped, and stared at the bed in front of him. It was a brand new bed he'd bought, since the only one that had been available was from when he was a kid, in _that_ house. The ornate carvings starting on the headboard spread all over the frame, and were a result of boredom of the first week he'd had the flat. "Wow." Buffy said breathlessly, and went to touch them in a way that Sirius' little problem even bigger.

Still, he couldn't help but ask, "You really think so?" Buffy stared at the headboard in shock, "You _did_ this?" Preening a little, Sirius strolled over to the other side and sat down. "It's just something I like to do when I'm bored." Smirking, Buffy looked from Sirius to the headboard. "You must've been _really_ bored." Sirius smiled and softly whispered, "I was, until today." Buffy smiled, leaning towards him conspiratorially, "Yeah, this has been the best day I've had in a _long_ time." Now Sirius smiled, tilting his head to the side, "Likewise. But I think we'll have a lot more." Buffy tilted her head now, causing Sirius to smile even more ('she's almost canine'), "A lot more what?" Leaning in, Sirius reveled in her smell and said (growled?), "Better days."

Suddenly Buffy jumped up, blushing (and smelling of something even better), "I have to change!" Sirius nodded and continued to smile. "Sirius?" 'hnn?' "Sirius!" Dreamily staring at her, Sirius came to the genius conclusion that maybe, just maybe, he should turn around. "Right, sorry."

Sirius turned, and absentmindedly traced some of the symbols worked into his patterns. He could definitely smell Buffy now, and he clearly heard the towel drop onto the carpet. 'shit!' Even if she was a witch, the woman knew nothing about the wizarding world, but here he was changing just two feet away from her! He tried concentrating but all he could think about was her, and that made it worse! "Is the shirt okay?" Sirius heard her twist on her feet, and pick up the towel. "Yeah! It's really nice!" 'huh?' "Really?" A chuckle behind him, and she twists again. "Yeah! It's soft as hell, and I love the crest in the corner!" 'crest?' A slight whistling in the air, and the towel lands on his face. "Was it from your high school?" She twisted back away from him, and dear Merlin, he could hear the fabric sliding down her breasts. "Sirius?" But she hadn't paused; he could hear the boxers whip up her legs. "Oh, um, yeah! Hogwarts." She twisted again, and her/his boxers whined with silk friction. "Hogwarts? Well then, I guess you aren't the King of non-sequiters after all.", she teased.

He would've laughed, if Sirius hadn't just then heard something fall. Something silky fall. And unless he had silky draperies he'd forgotten about, then it had to have been her/his boxers. "Shit!" Oh yeah, it had been. "Um, Sirius, are you sure these are the smallest boxers you have?" Actually, they were the only ones besides the ones he was wearing, and he doubted she wanted those. "Definitely. Why?" His voice scratched at the why, and he hoped she didn't notice. The 'hearing-her-no-matter-thing' what was much worse than the 'magic-transformation-into-a-big-black-dog-thing'. Right now it was, at least. "Well, I don't have any underwear." But that was worst by far. "And there is no way these'll fit." Sirius groaned. "Would your jeans be too uncomfortable?" 'Please, Please say no.' Buffy shifted from her other foot. "Well, they wouldn't be … except that they ripped when I took them off." He could hear her slip on the boxers once more and fist some of it in her hands. "Well, could you secure them with something?" Sitting here listening to her had already been killing him, but now Sirius had the thought of spending the night in bed with Buffy re-defining the phrase 'half-naked'. "They'll just come loose while I sleep. Well you know what? Fuck this! I. Need. Sleep."

Sirius 'eep'ed as he felt the sheets move from underneath him, and he jumped up, spinning around just in time to see her nestling in. "Do you mind getting the lights since, y'know." Buffy sheepishly pointed down, and Sirius' eyes followed. "Sirius!" Jumping again, Sirius moved to the lights and flipped them off. There was silence for a time, and then; "Sirius? Are you okay?" Praying for some kind of horrifying nightmare that put him down until morning, Sirius shuffled back to the bed and slid under the sheets. "Yeah, I'm just tired." Too bad he wouldn't be sleeping for a long time. "Ok then; Night Siri" In the dark, Sirius smiled. 'Siri?' "Good night Hungry."

Now isn't that adorable. Don't worry, things won't be perfect forever; there no love without it being tested, but for now, they need to bond. So don't poke their crystal cage. Even if it is steel enforced.

Moving on, I know they seem to be working in synch on their reflections etc… That will pop up from time to time, but only because: A- they _are_ quite similar, and B- in my opinion, they're the two halves of my three (because I put in a 150? Nope, cuz I'm OCD _and_ a free spirit), and that means similar circumstances bring on similar reactions.

However, Sirius and Buffy do have differences in my view, so no, they're not going to suddenly say; OH! WE'RE MEANT FOR EACHOTHER FOREVER AND EVER! They just have similar bad pasts that molded them, but the differences help them to fill in each other's holes (oh, I'm so naughty!), just like his age and her youth. Or was it the other way around?

midnite

REVIEW!!! (peas)

l l

\ /

\ /

\/

oh yes, I did.


	4. Doesn't third base come before first?

Chapter Four – Doesn't Third Base Come Before First?

The chosen one woke slowly, enjoying the warmth on her tummy. She opened her eyes to see an unrecognized white marble ceiling. 'Where-?' Looking to the side she saw ornate carvings on the bedpost, and a pair of boxers bundled up in the corner of the room. 'Right, Sirius.' She lazily smiled, and nestled a little farther into her pillow, reaching for her side of the sheets. Buffy's fingers met Sirius' head. 'Fuck!' Quickly, but carefully sitting halfway up, her eyes were met with the sight of Sirius leaning the side of his head on her tummy, facing the foot of the bed, as well as other things. And here she was with no underwear on. This definitely wasn't listed in the risks of no bottoms to bed. Flopping back on her pillow, Buffy sighed. 'Why did I have to put off doing laundry?'

After twenty wasted minutes attempting fall back asleep, Buffy decided it was time to get up. Sirius, unconscious as he was, seemed to disagree. Threading her fingers under his head, she carefully tried to lift it, but as soon as she did, he moved right back. Then he stretched, moving his hand up onto her thigh which caused the sheet to slip farther down. Sharply gasping as she was exposed to the air, Buffy froze to make sure that Sirius _did not_ wake up anytime soon (though she could've sworn she'd seen Sirius breath in deeply). Really not wanting her new roommate to wake up to the sight of her … well, _her_, Buffy slid her legs up to her chin.

Sirius turned onto his left side, and he had _definitely_ sniffed her general (or very specific) there! 'please, please, please don't wake up.', Buffy prayed silently, and then very quietly slid off the bed, headed towards the discarded boxers. Just as she bent over to retrieve the black garment, she heard a yawn and then immediately a gasp that she could only just hear. It was enough though. 'what do I do now?' While Buffy had had many life experiences, and many more lessons on what to do in heat-of-the-moment battle, none of them had quite covered this situation. Slowly, Buffy turned to see Sirius dead asleep.

After securing the boxers on her hips, and poking and probing Sirius to make sure that, yes, he had just had a _very_ odd dream, and no, he hadn't seen all, or at least half, of what she had to offer (though she still made sure his boxers were _very_ secure), Buffy padded to the bathroom to brush her teeth with his toothbrush, and then into the kitchen. Though he had jumped on the chance to go on a shopping spree, the point had been to make dinner, 'and that was a helluva price tag' Buffy muttered, so Sirius hadn't been allowed to buy as much as he wanted, and pots and pans were sparse. Rooting through the sloppily stocked fridge for some juice, she remembered what Sirius had said the night before. Frowning, Buffy swore to kick the ass of whoever made him feel that bad. Sure, he wasn't Martha Stewart, but considering the woman's rap sheet, that was definitely a good thing. And he was one hell of a whiz at magic.

"Aha!" Bringing out the OPM orange peach mango juice triumphantly, Buffy set it on the counter and went back to the search for breakfast. Her hand settled on a box of pancake mix and she brought it out. She chuckled; "well, he's in no way useless, but I guess he could learn a bit." He'd probably like to, anyways; something about the way he hovered over her had made her imagine him as a young boy, learning how to tie his shoelaces, or the cat's tails, together. That and _not_ to tie the cat's tails together. Laughing fully now, Buffy set the mix on the counter, and twisted her hand through the grocery jungle, aiming for the eggs. 'As long as he doesn't try PB&J pancakes, like...' At the thought of Dawn, Buffy's smile dropped, and she slammed the eggs onto the counter.

"Wow!" Sirius sauntered into the kitchen (he did seem to saunter just about everywhere), looking around. "I may be mistaken, but I didn't think you were supposed to break the eggs until _after_ they're out of the box." Buffy smiled bitterly into her hands, and replied, "Good morning Sirius." Sirius smiled as if he agreed with her, and genially amended, "Oh! You're right; Good morning Buffy!" She couldn't help but smile at that (or him). "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." Sirius nodded, and moved closer to pull her head up by the chin. "Well, it must be something pretty bad, then."

Buffy looked him in the eyes, and thought that if she wasn't so damn cynical, he'd be the character who she'd trust instantly. It was a new life after all. "Yeah; Dawn my-." Sirius looked extremely remorseful, and practically jumped her by hugging her tightly to him. "I'm sorry." He whispered, with a choke, and Buffy felt slightly guilty that all she could think of for a second was how his jaw-bone felt against hers. "It's not that, though I guess it could be close to it." Sirius pulled back to face her now (but still close enough for her to be distracted) "A bad breakup then?" Buffy sputtered. "No!"

Escaping the suddenly turned _horribly_ awkward conversation, Buffy started to ease the Milk jug up and around the other inhabitants of the fridge. "Well, would she be a friend who suddenly turned on you?" She started to say no, but then considered it. Sirius continued on, "Or family who all of a sudden hate you?" Raising her right eyebrow, Buffy turned to face him, oblivious of the innocent baking soda and grapes in the way. "What'd you do, read my diary?" Looking nonplussed at this, Sirius slowly replied, "No." and then, "Just guessing what I know about firsthand." Buffy raised both of her eyebrows now, and queried, "Seriously?"

Flashing his teeth, Sirius began to move around her, and grabbed her hips as he did so as to turn her with him. "I already have what I need for pancakes- did you want me to teach you something else?" Sirius stopped and looked back at her with adoration.

"Seriously?!"

While Sirius learned to make strawberry-banana-chocolate-chip pancakes, Buffy set the table with the blanket that had been forgotten the night before, and the two plates they'd bought at the grocery store. Checking Sirius' work, she mentioned how the eggs reacted when cooked, and reveled in how happy Sirius looked with the simplest things.

After checking the cupboards for any utensils, and only finding the knife they'd used to cut the cake, Buffy opened the freezer to take out the bamboo skewers Sirius had snuck past her. 'I think I'm understanding the method to his madness.' Smiling, she then went to the bathroom to dig out her utility knife, and began to whittle four chopsticks as she walked back to watch Sirius' new delight.

When ten minutes had passed, Sirius looked back and squinted suspiciously at the makeshift eating tools. "Weren't those smaller before?" Buffy grinned at him and playfully asked, "are you admitting you bought them?" Sirius mock glared at her and replied, "You're not supposed to answer a question with another question." Smiling even more, she held up a chopstick reverently, "Ah, but am I not?" As she'd hoped, Sirius' brow wrinkled in confusion. "Huh?" Bursting into giggles, Buffy tossed him the remaining skewers. "These are!"

Tilting her head, Buffy brought up the chopstick to compare; it was bigger than the rest of the package. "What; that can't be right!" Peering at the four chopsticks and bundle of skewers, she strained to see an anomaly. "Unless you used magic!" 'I don't cheat!' Buffy glared at Sirius, and he backtracked, "Accidental magic! It happens when someone, usually very young, loses control of their emotions, or wants something badly enough." Thinking back on Willow's first year with magic, Buffy did remember her having problems with spells. But then she'd matured and been free of those difficulties. 'until Tara, that is.' "Yeah, I can understand that, but I'm _not_ young."

Smiling, Sirius shook his head, "No, you're not young. But then again, you have remarkable control of your emotions." Buffy tilted her head inquisitively. "A lot of girls, and women, would have eviscerated me where I stood after last night, not just frightened me out." Smiling shyly at that, Buffy nodded for him to continue. "And while you had to yell at your friend last night, you only did so to protect yourself; you didn't get caught up in her fury like a _lot_ of women would have." Buffy smiled at this; would he have really minded a cat fight? "You didn't even break the eggs before, though I'll admit you did fracture a few." She was practically glowing now, and replied, "I'm used to controlling my strength, anyways. Besides, I'll bet you snuck in a few duds just to get on my good side." Sirius looked at her in disbelief, "No, Buffy; I'm not saying your perfect, but you're still remarkable."

It struck home that nobody had said something that nice to her in a long time, but she brushed it off, reaching for the skewers to put away. Sirius softly held on to her wrist, and then spun her to hold her in his arms. Whispering in her ear, Sirius started where he'd left off, "And you're the only witch I know of without training, who didn't go blow something off, that can do magic." A statement that blunt shouldn't've turn up her heat, but she felt herself begin to get wet.

In one of those empty silences that aren't awkward, but rather really nice, Sirius moved around the kitchen, taking Buffy with him. He kept his left arm around her waist, and his hand on her hip, carrying things with his right to the living room. Finally, Buffy had to ask. "You do know we're supposed to eat at the table, right?" Sirius chuckled, sending the vibrations through her spine, "No, not _us_; _people_ are supposed to. Pronoun trouble, I keep telling you!" Buffy smirked, and allowed him to pull her towards the couch.

Boy it's warm in here!

After that last quip, you've probably noticed that I like inside-oh-remember-that-time-when jokes by now; and thing-thing-thing things too. And that I reinvent conjunctions to suit my purposes. Well, too bad!

Oh, by the way, I'm listening to self confidence tapes. I'm not sure if they work.

So… how'd you like it? Send reviews, send flames. Whatever. (as long as this attitude doesn't include other people, because babe, I'm a mother _WOLF_) I appreciate constructive criticism followed by a compliment, but y'know, I can take a bag of candy instead of one beautiful chocolate lover's torte.

Just to settle your minds after this last bit, if and when I write lemony _tasting_ fic bits, I'll just post on AFF – I'm 18 in March anyways.


End file.
